In the prior art planters have long been used outdoors to improve the aesthetic appearance of many things. Planters are placed on window sills, on porch steps, on the open ground, and are hung from many more places in homes and in businesses. They are even combined with functional items such as mailboxes.
Large planters, such as old barrels and half barrels, are often used around houses and businesses. Because of their size they are not dwarfed by trees, mailboxes, light poles, tree stumps, and other larger items found outdoors. However, such planters can only be placed alongside things such as poles, trees, mailboxes, well heads, and telephone terminal boxes to improve their aesthetic appearance because of their physical limitations. This provides a pleasing appearance in one direction but not in other directions. Thus, aesthetically non-pleasing items such as stumps, well heads, and telephone terminal boxes are not completely hidden. Placing such a planter alongside things such as trees and poles provides an improved look, but does not provide a balanced, aesthetically pleasing look.
One planter in the prior art is generally U-shaped and can slip around trees or poles having not more than a pre-determined diameter, but in the direction of the top of the "U" the pole or tree is not completely surrounded which detracts from the aesthetic pleasing appearance.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a planter that can be used to completely hide aesthetically non-pleasing items such as stumps, well heads, and telephone terminal boxes.
There is also a need in the art for a planter that can surround vertical objects such as poles and trees to provide a balanced, aesthetically pleasing appearance.